


Underdogs

by Cavik



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavik/pseuds/Cavik
Summary: What's the worse that can happen when you go buy groceries? Here's what: getting kidnapped by a Pokémon of all things and sent to its world with no money or idea of what to do. So what's the only thing to do when Pokémon battles are all you know of this world?
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Even with a grocery store one traffic light away from home, a lot of weird things can happen during the passage from one place to the other. Like that time an old lady thought the red light meant she could go. Or the amateur driver who took a turn against traffic. Or the nutjob who walked into a bar and started swearing at everyone he came across.

That today the weirdness is right as I enter the grocery store is a first.

"Ma che porca d'una troia…?!"

Sand. Instead of the inside of the store, what I'm met with is a vast field of nothing but sand, spreading as far as the eye can see. The only color that differentiates from the brown of the sand, is the clear cloudless blue sky above me. And the intense sun in it.

What the hell is going on here?

I turn back to look at the door through which I came in. To my shock, that's not the only thing I passed through. There is a large golden ring around it, unlike anything I've seen before. Its lower part goes beneath the sand, but otherwise it's standing perfectly at ground level, as if kept up by some kind of magic.

Before I can try to reach the door, the ring suddenly shrinks down, until it's become the size of a bracelet, and keeps floating in midair. The door goes away entirely as it does that. And before I have the time to properly process what's happened, the ring flies up to-

Holy shit!

Looking down at me with a smirk and its green and yellow eyes, there is a small devil-like gray creature with patches of pink fur, including a ponytail on the back of its head. A ring dangles by both of its horns, with a third wrapped around its...I would say pelvis, but it has no legs. Creepiest than that, though, are the small arms that float around its body, completely disjointed by it.

I have seen this thing before. It should not be possible, as that was through a videogame of imaginary creatures, but there's no mistaking who this is.

"Hoopa," I whisper.

The little genie-like thing giggles at my words.

This...can not be possible. Pokémon are not real. But that ring, and this desert where the store is supposed to be…

Wait, desert?

"Hey tu!" I call out at the little imp. "Ti spiace riportarmi dov'ero?"

Hoopa raises one of its...fingers, wiggles it left and right and then, to my horror, turns to fly away from me.

"No, torna indietro!" I shout out. "Torna indietro, brutto figlio di puttana!"

I only stop shouting when I see a folded piece of paper falling down in front of me. Before it can touch the sand, I grab and unfold it.

"Save your breath, pal," it reads. "You're gonna need it in the middle of Desert Resort."

I shred the paper after reading it. That little fucker had better hope I never see it again. Otherwise I'm going to fucking kill him. Pokémon or no Pokémon.

* * *

It takes me some time to properly calm down, but when I do I try to organize my thoughts.

So...a fucking Pokémon took me to its world. A world aimed at little kids that works on bonkers logics. And that same bonkers logic could either be the actual reality here (in which case, God help my sanity) or translate to something more realistic. I don't have a clue what 'realistic' Pokémon could be like but I hope it's not some Dark Souls-type nightmare.

Also...that flying dipshit, despite hearing me talk in Italian, gave me a message in English. And that same message said this hellhole is the Desert Resort. And if memory serves me right, that place was in Unova, the region based on the United States.

That is, of course, assuming the horned asshole intended to give me some helpful information. For all I know, I could actually be in the middle of some region I've never heard of and the douche is just waiting to have a laugh at my expense.

Still, Unova is the only lead I have. And I have no food or water on me - I was going to fucking buy it, goddamit. I have to figure out where to go now. Assuming what I remember from White is valid information, the entrance-slash-exit was to the south-east. And always assuming it's the same daytime as back on Earth right now, the sun should still be in that general direction.

...although, with the whole 'based on the USA' thing, wouldn't it make sense it's the same time of day here as it is there? But that can't be, it would be the middle of the night on both of the coasts right now. But if Unova doesn't match its Earth-counterpart, why would it match-?

"Porco cane!" I cry out, kicking the sand at my feet.

So, I'm stuck in a desert, with only a general idea of where I should go, but none of where that direction actually is. And the only way for me to know for certain at this point is to wait for the sun to set. Which could be anywhere from a few hours to half a day. And there's nothing in sight that could possibly offer me cover from the sun. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Ra?"

I turn around after hearing that sound, but find nothing around besides more sand. Great. Haven't been in the desert long but I'm already hallucinating.

"Ra?"

...or maybe not.

I look down at where it's coming from and find...a small cactus. A small moving cactus with a mixture of dark green and yellow spikes, arms, bunny-like flowered ears, a smiling mouth and bug-like yellow eyes that are staring into my own.

A Maractus.

"Ra!"

"Uh...hi?"

The little guy raises one of its arms and waves it at me.

Oookay...so this is the first Pokémon I get to meet after the ass that took me here. I admit I don't remember much about him besides gameplay data, but I think he wasn't one of the more hostile Pokémon. Actually what did the Pokédex say besides that he lives in deserts and makes maracas-like sounds?

"Ra?" the Maractus repeats. And unfortunately, I can't tell what he's trying to say.

"Uh…" I point at the ground beneath me. "Is this your spot?"

He just tilts his head.

"Never mind," I sigh. Not sure why I'm even bothering speaking in English if he can't understand me to begin with. "Sorry if I'm bothering you, little guy, but I'm lost right now. I'm just trying to figure out how I can get out of this desert."

"Ra!" the living plant jumps excitedly. "Ra! Mara ra ractus!"

And all of that means what?

"Ra!" He starts hopping away from me, arms waving in the direction he's going toward while he keeps looking at me. Does he want me to follow him?

I look up in the sky. The sun is right in the direction where he wants to go. And if I am to assume the time here is the same as in Italy, that means it's where I should go. But can I trust the love child of a cactus and maracas to lead me in the right direction?

"Mara!" the Maractus calls to me, adding the maracas-like sound of his ears for emphasys.

I suppose anything is better than waiting for sunset.

* * *

I'm not sure how much time I spend following the hopping Pokémon through the sand of this crapsack, but it definitely isn't little.

The sun hits as hard as I was expecting, and before long I find myself sweating so much I have to take my shirt off. The sunburns will suck tomorrow, but it's better than dying from hyperthermia. That is, of course, assuming dehydration lets me see tomorrow.

Fortunately, by the time the sun's shifted to our right (please let that be south!) we arrive within sight of something other than sand: a rocky formation through which passes a metallic structure. A sort of tunnel with artificial light coming from inside of it.

I look down to the Maractus. "That's the exit?"

He nods. "Ra!"

I nod back, "Thanks, little guy. I owe you one."

"Ra!" He starts jumping around, all the while wiggling excitedly all four of his 'appendages', the maracas-like sound accompanying the whole display. I can't help but smile at the little guy's happiness. Unfortunately, the moment is ruined when he-

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGH!"

-jumps to my leg and hugs it.

* * *

Shrugging the Maractus off my leg was relatively easy. A few words, a few shakes and he let go. Too bad I still got a few of his spikes stuck in my leg and now I'm limping on it.

Well, here's to hoping there's a medic somewhere near that can remove them. If I have to stay in Unova, it sure won't be like this. Let's just hope healthcare isn't as expensive as in the actual USA, especially since I doubt they accept euros.

...which means I'm broke in this world. Shit.

Well one thing at a time. Let's get out of here first.

"Alright, little guy," I tell the Maractus while I put my shirt back on. "Looks like this is where we part ways."

The angles of his mouth fall after hearing that. "Ra?"

"Yeah. Don't you have friends you want to get back to?"

He shakes his head. Are you kidding me?

"Look," I groan. "Sorry if you were hoping for an adventure. But I'm not a trainer, I don't know the first thing about taking care of you and as soon as I step out of this desert I have a thousand things to sort out. You're better off staying here, understand?"

His smile doesn't return, but he doesn't protest either. He just keeps looking at me with his unblinking, unmoving yellow eyes that I can't read.

"Okay, bye," I tell him before turning around and entering the tunnel.

The interior of the place has an airport feeling to it. Right by the entrance there are two counters, each with its own receptionist and on the opposite sides of the entrance, with a tape separating it in two.

Past the counters, there is a glass door that separates us from another larger one. I can't distinguish very well what's on the other side, but it seems there are other people in it.

"Sir?" the man from the counter on my right calls, waving at himself. "The check-out is this way."

This place has a check-out?

"Coming," I mutter and limp to him. As I do so, the guy's eyes widen as he sees my leg's condition.

"Oh my," he comments when I am in front of him. "What happened out there? Were you hit by a Pin Missile?"

It mildly disturbs me that is the first thing he thinks of. Are Pokémon attacking humans that common of an occurrence?

"Not quite," I reply. "I was lost and a Maractus led me back here. When I thanked him, his way of saying 'you're welcome' was a hug."

"Ouch," he replies. "Well, it's good to see you and the Maractus have at least become friends."

I furrow my brow. "What are you-?"

"Ra!"

I look down at my feet and, to my surprise, the Maractus is there. How did I not notice him?

"I told you I'm not a trainer!"

He merely tilts his head and tries to reach out for me with one of his little arms.

I let out a groan. Of all the Maractuses I could come across, it had to be a clingy one.

"Fine," I concede, massaging the bridge of my nose. "You can come along. But I'm not getting you into fights, got it?"

"Ra!" He raises both arms and waggles his ears excitedly, the maracas sound coming loud and clear.

Hope I don't regret this.

The receptionist chuckles at the Maractus' display. "Well, if that's taken care of, I only need to see your ticket and then we'll get you both checked up."

...ticket?

"What ticket?" I ask.

The guy looks at me like I've grown a second head. "You know, the one you were given by my colleague? The one you were given since you're not a trainer?"

Oh…

Oh.

Oh!

Shit.

"There's a little problem with that," I tell the receptionist, who immediately furrows his brow. "You see, I don't actually have that ticket. I didn't pass through here before."

"Oh?" He arches an eyebrow. "And pray tell, how did you get into the Resort, then?"

"Not of my choice," I answer sincerely. "I was out buying groceries when a Pokémon teleported me here."

He looks at me unamused. "Which Pokémon was it?"

"Are you familiar with Hoopa?"

"The mythical Kalos trickster that supposedly causes mayhem wherever he goes?" he asks drily. "That old children's fable? Really?"

Oh crap. Why did I even think he would believe me?

The receptionist reaches for a phone at his desk. "Hang on. We'll get you that check-up, but first I need to call security."

It takes all of my self-control not to smash the first thing in sight. I get kidnapped by a floating piece of shit, left in the middle of a desert, get my leg turned into a pin cushion and what do I get as a cherry on top now? Jail.

I'm going to kill that little 'trickster'. I'm going to strangle it, then I'll clone it and find a new type of death for each clone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, I welcome you to Underdogs, a Pokémon SI fic I decided to tackle. I'm sure those of you who are familiar with the meta game can take a guess why this title.
> 
> Also, yes this is the same Eugenio as Entrapped, only that he obviously hasn't been taken to Fire Emblem in this version.
> 
> Now, this is going to be a side project for now, while Entrapped is going to remain my main focus, so this will likely not update as often. And hopefully it won't go the way A Merc Who Knew Too Much did.
> 
> Many thanks to Softandhappy for betareading. You can find both of us at the Fanfiction Treehouse discord server at: 9XG3U7a
> 
> I'll be seeing you next time, guys!


	2. Chapter 1-Jailtime

"I'm going to ask one more time, Mister Beccaria," the inspector sitting across from me, a middle aged man with graying hair and a well-kept beard, calmly asks. "Who are you and where are you really from?" He waves my identity card in front of me. "And what's with this counterfeit?"

"I'll tell you one more time!" I snarl at this knucklehead. "It's not a counterfeit and it's all on it!"

This has gone for however long he has been here. True to the receptionist's words, before the medic of their infirmary could look at my leg and remove the spikes, three security guards and their canine look alikes (that I didn't immediately recognize as Herdiers) seized me and demanded my documents. Knowing better than to contradict this world's equivalent of the cops, I did as they requested. Although the looks that came over their faces as they examined them were not really reassuring.

And sure enough, I was right. After finishing with the medic, they took me outside the structure and handed me over to the actual police who proceeded to shove me into their car. The two parties also shared some vague words about me being a 'foreigner who entered Unova illegally' or some such in the process.

The car then drove away from the Resort, passing through Route 4 and finally reaching Castelia City.

The drive through Route 4 at least was interesting. The police car passed through the highway you can only see in the game, giving a pretty good view of the actual route one normally goes through in the game. To my surprise, I think I also managed to see a few Pokémon there, even though it wasn't that well between the distance and the moving vehicle. The Pokémon I most clearly spotted were a brownish crocodile that must have been a Sandile, a goofy marsupial that must have been a Scraggy and an ugly red ball that must have been a Darumaka.

However, Castelia city, from what little we could see of it on our way was...disappointingly average. I've lived in a big city my whole life, and if it weren't for the various other species of Pokémon walking the streets, this one would be no different.

The one bright spot of this whole situation is the Maractus. The little guy stuck to me through everything that happened, not leaving my side and always trying to give me a smile, even making some maraca sounds with his ears. I can at least appreciate that he tries to stay positive.

Unfortunately, when we arrive inside the police station, we are separated. I'm taken to an interrogation room and he's taken somewhere else. I can only pray they won't do anything bad to him. He was merely leading me out of the damned desert.

But either way, the inspector arrived not long after I did, said I was accused of entering the Desert Resort illegally and being in Unova illegally. And then we started this back and forth.

The inspector looks over my card and, still obscenely calmly, comments on it. "The front page says 'Repubblica Italiana'." He looks up to me. "A region that does not exist." He looks down at my card again. "Then, everything else I see are your name, your surname and physical traits." He looks up again. "The last one is easy to recognize. But your name, your accent and what precisely is written here all suggest someone not native to Unova. Unfortunately, there are no records to be found of a man matching your name and description entering our region."

"That's because I didn't come here of my free will!" I protest. "I was out buying groceries when fucking Hoopa dropped me in te middle of that dustball you call a Resort!"

"A likely story," the inspector replies condescendingly. "But it doesn't explain this." He waves my identity card. "There are precious few regions that speak the language written here. None of them recognize cards like this."

Goddammit!

"If you have an explanation as to why your documents are like this, other than a very poor attempt at forgery, I'm all ears."

Great, what now? I say I'm from another world, he'll think I'm crazy. I stay quiet, I'll be a convicted criminal faster than I can say 'welcome to the world of Pokémon'.

Well, the latter has a hundred percent chance of happening, while the former has only a ninety-nine, so I guess I know what is more mathematically sound.

"Because I'm not from this world," I blurt out.

"Oh?" the inspector says, finally furrowing his brow. "Care to elaborate?"

"I hail from a world different from this one. One where we don't have Pokémon, only animals that don't have their powers. Italy - the nation I come from - doesn't exist here because it is not part of this world. We only know of your world because in our own it's the setting of a fictional franchise."

For a moment, the inspector looks at me puzzled. Then he lets out a snort. "Is that the best excuse you could think of? That you are a Faller?"

I wince. "A what?"

"Come on, don't play dumb. Everyone has heard of them after that incident in Hoenn."

...the hell is he even talking about?

"What is the real story?"

"I told you what it is!"

"The _real_ real story."

"There's no 'real real story'! I do come from a different world altogether! I don't know what a Faller is or what the hell happened in Hoenn and that's exactly because I'm not from this world! You want further proof, check my belongings! You will see that all I have on me are a phone and money that are also not from this world! How else do you explain _that_?!"

The inspector doesn't flinch at my complaints. He merely takes them on stoically and looks at me with narrowed eyes. When he speaks again, he sounds less condescending. "That last one is a good point. Your wallet didn't contain poké dollars, and the device you had with you was neither a Pokédex nor a C-Gear."

Really? _That_ is what got him to believe me?

"With that said, though, I believe our best course of action for now is still keeping you locked up."

What?! He isn't serious, is he?

* * *

As a matter of fact, he _was_ serious. After finishing our conversation, he called a couple of his subordinates that proceeded to escort me to a cell. A cell where I have been for a couple of days now, the light from the window and the dishes being served to me the only proof of time passing.

Truly wonderful. I told the inspector the truth and I ended up in jail all the same. I sure hope this world has lawyers, because I'm going to need a really good one.

At least there's the bright spot that staying in this cell is not as bad as I worried. The 'bed' in it isn't comfy but at least it's not as awful as I always thought its counterparts in my world are. And the food is also decent. Nothing too fancy, just a soup - berry soup they called it - but at least it tasted decently. Guess a world filled with people that are either goody-two-shoes or part of evil teams treats its convicts better than mine ever did.

Still, the decencies don't help with how boring my stay here is. With my phone being kept by the police, I have very little to pass the time besides rummaging in my thoughts.

When I told the inspector I was from another world where this is fiction, he did not dismiss that claim as insanity. Not only that, he also called me 'Faller' and said it had something to do with Hoenn.

But what does that mean? I don't remember that term ever being used in those games, be they the originals or the remakes with its alternate realities mumbo jumbo. And even if I am this 'Faller', what does it actually mean for me? Is it good or bad news?

Of course, I don't have the answers to those questions, but pondering about implications is the best I can do while sitting on my ass waiting for things to happen.

Wonder what happened to that Maractus. I haven't seen the little guy since they separated us. I didn't put him into a pokéball, so he technically isn't mine and should be considered innocent of whatever mess I'm in. But what then for him? We've moved quite a way from his home. Not a distance too great for a person with good legs, but for a plant barely a meter tall that has to hop to move?

God, the little guy must be regretting his decision to follow me right now.

" _Ra?_ "

I look at the bars upon hearing that and, to my shock, he is there, smiling at me.

"What…?"

" _Ra!_ " He waves at me.

"Hi to you too, little guy," is all I can reply with. "But where have you been until now? And how did you find me?"

"Well," the voice of the inspector comes from outside the cell, before the jackass actually walks into view. "First of all, I think you should say 'little lady' instead of 'little guy'."

What?! "What do you mean?"

"This Maractus is a female specimen. I'm honestly not surprised you came to the conclusion she was actually male, though. It's not so easy to tell their gender at a first glance."

...fuck me sideways.

"Second of all, now that we were finally able to determine that she's an unregistered Pokemon," he walks to the cell's lock, opens it, and let's the Maractus hope inside. "I believe she's better off staying with you."

" _Ra!_ " the little guy- _gal_ exclaims as she hops to my side, still smiling all the while.

"I'm surprised by the generosity," I comment as that happens. "Or do you guys normally leave prisoners with their Pokémon?" If they do, that seems like an easy way to have frequent jailbreaks.

"Normally no, for reasons I hope are obvious." Yeah, that's what I thought. "However, your circumstances are different. You are not here as an actual convict, we are merely keeping you until the expert from the International Police arrives."

"Expert?" I ask. "What kind of expert?"

"The International Police has a section dedicated to Fallers," he replies stoically. "For your case, they are sending one of their researchers to aid you acclimatize to our world."

A fresh wave of worry comes over me at that last part. "Acclimatize? Not return to my world?"

"You'll have to discuss that detail with her," he sighs. "If it's any consolation, she should be here by tomorrow." He gives a small nod with his head. "That is all. Good day." He walks away after that.

Okay, so he said I'd have to discuss that detail. Meaning he doesn't know for sure I'm stuck in this world forever. That means there _is_ a way back, right?

Right?

" _Ra_!"

I snap out of my thoughts at the Maractus prod. She is still smiling at me and has her arms raised in a hug-like fashion.

"Well, I assume you've heard by now what my situation is," I tell her. "I'm from a different world from this one. And from the sound of things, there's going to be some craziness with me. You sure you want to stick around?"

She nods to my question.

"Alright," I sigh. "Guess I've gotta give you a name to call you by. No reason to risk getting you mixed up with other Maractuses, right?"

" _Ra._ "

I'll take that as an 'indeed'.

Now let's see. A plant, female, short, likes being cheery…

"What about 'Annette'?"

Her eyes are clearly incapable of widening. But the way her smile broadens almost makes it seem like they do. " _Ra!_ "

"Argh!"

Before I know it, she jumps up to my arm and starts hugging it. She and I definitely need to have a talk about this kind of behavior.

* * *

True to the inspector's words, they summon me back to the interrogation room. At least this time I've got Annette accompanying me.

Upon entering the room, I quickly see the supposed researcher, a woman around my age wearing a pink trench coat, black pants and pink boots matching the trenchcoat. There is also a white fedora resting on her side of the table.

Her middle-length dark blue hair is left flowing on her shoulders, and her blue almond-shaped eyes give off an aura of excitement as they look around.

Strangely she also feels familiar.

"Oh hey!" she exclaims and immediately jumps off her seat. "You must be Eugenio Beccaria! I'm so glad to meet you!" To my surprise, she then takes a bow in front of me. "I'm Dawn Hikari, of the National Police's Faller Unit."

…Dawn? As in the female protagonist from the Sinnoh games? _She_ is the National Police's researcher?

"Are you alright?" she asks me. "You lost color all of a sudden."

"...what's the Sinnoh Champion doing here?" At least, I'm assuming that's her and not Lucas.

Although her wincing seems to suggest that she is. "W-what? How do you know about that already?"

"I assume you've been informed beforehand about the fact this world was already known to me?" She nods. "That's one of the things I know because of that."

To my surprise, my explanation makes her recover from her surprise right away. "Ooooh, I see." She then gives me an embarrassed smile while rubbing the side of her head. "Sorry to tell you, but it's _former_ Champion. I quit that position a few years ago."

Wait, what?

"Anyway, why don't you take a seat?" She gestures to the chair opposite to her own. "It'll be more comfortable for you and-" she stops mid-sentence and her eyes start gleaming as soon as she lays eyes on Annette. "Oh my gosh! This is a Maractus?!" She kneels to her level. "I had yet to see one! Oh, she's so adorable!"

" _Ra!_ " Annette waves at her.

Ooookay...don't we have business first, though?

I clear my throat. "Excuse me?"

Dawn jumps back to her feet. "Oh, right, right, sorry!" She clears her throat and then we both sit down, Annette hopping to my side in the process. Dawn pulls out a notebook and a pen before speaking again, "So, let's get started. First of all, how did you traverse from your world to this one?"

I first tell Dawn of how I was going to buy groceries and how I ended up in the desert, while she writes down on the notebook. However, I stop upon seeing her head jerk up with gleaming eyes when I mention Hoopa.

"Oh my gosh!" she says again. "So Hoopa is also real? Really?"

"Oh yeah," I snort. "That little bastard is _very_ real."

Dawn frowns at that. "Now, now. Pokémon are our friends."

Oh yeah?

"Miss Hikari," I hiss. "That purple fucker took me away from my home and from everything and everyone I know. Someone who does that is no friend of mine."

"I…see," she replies, eyes narrowed. "Please, continue."

The rest of my retelling goes more smoothly. I tell her how I met Annette, how I got to the Resort's exit and how I ended up here.

"I see. Sounds like you had a rather rough introduction to Unova." She purses her lips. "You also mentioned this world being fiction in yours. Can you elaborate?"

"Pokémon is the title of a franchise in my world. It consists of mostly videogames, but it also includes a tv series, a card game, several comics and a few movies. Before this happened, it was approaching its twenty-fifth anniversary."

Dawn's eyes widen. "Twenty-fifth?! That's impressive! Are you saying we are really that beloved in your world?"

"Yes," at least, there's got to be a reason if it's been profitable to this day. I may no longer be as attached to it as I used to be, but I don't speak for everyone on Earth.

Dawn blushes and gives me a closed-eyes smile. "Well, I think I can safely say on behalf of everyone here, we're flattered."

" _Ra!_ " Annette chimes in on the side.

Gee, the two of them are taking being fiction in another world better than I thought possible

Dawn recomposes herself before speaking again. "Well, I think that's all I needed to ask for now." She stretches the angles of her mouth. "You are a curious case. Normally Fallers arrive through Ultra Wormholes. Having a Pokémon take you directly from one world to another is a first."

Ultra Wormholes? Weren't those a thing in Moon? Okay, now I need some explanations.

"Could you please explain all of this to me? What are Fallers? And what do Wormholes have to do with it?"

"Oh, you don't know?" I shake my head. "Well, first of all, Fallers are beings of other worlds that fell into ours. Normally they have to first pass through a place we call 'Ultra Space', which is entered and left through special portals: the Ultra Wormholes." She furrows her brow. "Although from the sound of it, you skipped Ultra Space altogether."

Okay, I guess?

"How common of an occurrence is a Faller and how many know their existence?"

"It's not common, to be honest," she admits. "It used to be something only the International Police knew about until-" She shudders and her complexion slightly pales. "Until an incident a few months ago."

What's gotten into her all of a sudden? "What sort of incident?"

"Nothing, it's not important," she hastily replies before calming down and going back to smiling. "Anyway, any other questions?"

I'm talking to a lady who either saw the world almost torn asunder by Dialga or Palkia or descended into a hellscape where time and space are distorted when she was a kid. What could possibly have her scared so much more than that?

Still, that's her business. Not mine. "Now that you've assessed that I'm a Faller...what's next?"

"Well, the standard procedure is giving you a provisional supervisor to help you get settled in our world." She places a hand on her chest and gives a closed-eyes smile. "Given the circumstances, I'll be your supervisor."

"Whoa, wait a second!" I interrupt her. "'Get settled in'? What if I want to return to my world?"

Her smile immediately falls. "That...may not be possible." What?! "Getting access to Ultra Space is as far as we've come. We still are not able to actually travel to- hey, are you okay?"

My body shakes at the news and my breath quickens. There is no known way back?! I'm stuck here?! No...no that can't be! I can't stay here! I have my parents, my friends, my life-!

" _Mara?_ "

I feel my pants being pulled, and I turn to Annette, who is looking at me with...well, not sad eyes, but her mouth's angles are turned downward.

" _Ractus?_ "

"Sorry, little gal." I force a reassuring smile and make to rub her head before remembering she's a cactus. I instead offer her an open hand. "Didn't mean to make you worried."

Her mouth turns into a smile again before she grabs my hand. I have to grit my teeth not to shout, but I don't let it go.

However, the moment is ruined by Dawn's giggling. "You two are cute together."

That is when Annette and I let our hands go.

Dawn goes back to being business-like when she's done giggling. "Now, as I was saying, we don't know how to reach other worlds. The best we can do for Fallers is helping them get settled into our own as best as we can. Giving them proper documentation, helping them find a place to live, get a job, those sorts of things."

"I...see," is all I can whisper before my gaze falls.

"Don't you worry!" Dawn intervenes. "I'll get you up on your feet again in no time!"

We will see about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was chapter 1, where we get introduced to another of the main characters for this fic. In case anyone wonders, Dawn here is 24 so it's been a while for her since the events of the Sinnoh game. Not as much as some might think, but we'll get to that in the next chapters. As well as why she's no longer the Sinnoh Champion.
> 
> I would like to thank Softandhappy with betareading this chapter and Geolight for helping with the beginning of the chapter. You can find us at the Fanfiction Treehouse discord server at: 9XG3U7a
> 
> See you guys next time!


End file.
